


"Show us, Kyunnie~"

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lim Changkyun |I.M, Exhibitionism, Lim Changkyun | I.M-centric, Multi, OT7, Orgy, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Changkyun loves the attention he gets from his hyungs, especially when it involves something sexy and fun~(Bottom Changkyun + OT7)





	"Show us, Kyunnie~"

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "Changkyun/Everyone + sub Changkyun being called a ‘good boy’"
> 
> ReeLeeV and I have gotten together to start a project on Tumblr where you can request any kind of fic you'd like to read! You can even leave the request anonymously~ We'd love to write you guys stuff that you /want/ to read, and this is a great way to help us do that. The only requirement is that it has to include at least one MONSTA X member. We write smut, fluff, angst, etc!!
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request (whether anonymously or not)! We hope to hear from you soon!! <3

The sound of a television softly played, although it was unheard by the seven boys sprawled about the spacious, two bed hotel room, all sporting happy, relaxed expressions as nightfall dripped in through the large window. They had just finished one of the most satisfying, successful shows of their world tour, and were now all cleaned up and lounging around Kihyun and Minhyuk’s shared room, still feeling the euphoric high from the concert.

On one bed, Minhyuk was sprawled along the pillows, casually staring at Changkyun’s back, the younger boy clad in only a robe and sitting on the edge of the mattress, facing the adjacent bed. Changkyun had showered over an hour ago, but was apparently too lazy to put on clothes, his slender, shapely legs peeking out from the tantalizing opening of the robe, unknowingly becoming a point of distraction for every other boy in the room. Minhyuk licked his lips, feeling his heart-rate pick up at the sight of Changkyun readjusting his position, exposing even more smooth, bare flesh. Looking around the room, Minhyuk smirked as he saw the similarly enamored expressions on his bandmates’ faces, and gave Kihyun a mischievous look, knowing what he had to do.

“Changkyunnie~” Minhyuk called out, causing the younger to turn towards him, thighs parting to get better balance. Kihyun groaned softly, and Minhyuk chuckled, wishing he could have the same view. Blinking up at his hyung, Changkyun stared expectantly, curious as to why he was being called. Crawling across the bed until he was sufficiently in range, Minhyuk captured Changkyun’s lips between his own, mouth moving slowly and sensually. As if they weren’t already before, all eyes were now completely focused on Changkyun and Minhyuk, the atmosphere heating up as Minhyuk deepened the kiss, his tongue visibly darting out to slip into Changkyun’s willing mouth.

“Damn, Minhyuk-ssi,” Kihyun mumbles out, mostly to himself, as he watches the two boys kiss, tongues rubbing and lips crashing together. Eyebrows scrunching up, Changkyun felt a blush rise to his cheeks, realizing that he had an audience watching him sloppily make out with his overly-assertive hyung. Despite this realization, Changkyun continued kissing, feeding off the hot gazes directed towards him, feeling his body tremble slightly. Moving closer, Changkyun felt his slender thighs spread even more, the robe shifting to expose the innermost part of his thighs, tantalizingly close to showing something a little more… revealing.

“Fuck,” Hyungwon groaned, bedroom voice rumbling lowly, and Changkyun shivered, deepening the kiss, desperate for more attention and stimulation. Smirking, Minhyuk suddenly parted from Changkyun, looking at him with a serious, almost dark expression.

“You’re so sexy, Changkyunnie,” he said, gently rubbing his nose against Changkyun’s cheek. “Kiss your hyung a little more,” Minhyuk continued, voice raspy and heavy on Changkyun’s skin. Changkyun nodded, and did as he was told, pressing their lips together and sucking Minhyuk’s bottom lip a little before pressing his tongue inside the older boy’s mouth. Slipping out shaky, whimpering moans against Minhyuk’s lips, Changkyun arched his back, knowing that his erection was now evident to everyone in the room, feeling the coarse robe brush against his hard cock… and it felt so good.

Reaching a hand down, Minhyuk lightly brushed his fingers against Changkyun’s bare thigh, gently trailing them up, inching closer to his target as he continued making out with the boy. Minhyuk knew exactly what he was doing, putting Changkyun on display like this, and was highly encouraged by the various sounds and moans of approval coming from his ‘audience’ as he toyed with the fabric only an inch from Changkyun’s arousal. After a few more drawn out seconds, Minhyuk finally parts his lips from Changkyun’s.

“Guys~ Look at how hard our sweet little maknae is~” Minhyuk cooed, eyes staring playfully down at Changkyun’s cloth-covered erection, making the boy in question shiver in embarrassment. Changkyun’s face was practically on fire, eyes half-lidded as he glanced around the room, observing the way each of the members was staring almost exclusively at his crotch. 

“God, you’re incredible,” Kihyun groaned, getting up and walking forward, trying to get closer to Changkyun’s submissive, irresistible presence. “Show it to me, Kyunnie,” he requested, glancing down at Changkyun’s crotch and then back at his intensely flushed face, watching the younger boy bite his lip, immediately obeying. Grabbing the thick belt keeping his robe in place, Changkyun pulled it off, the robe opening and putting his completely nude body on full display. He felt a chill course through him, and he honestly couldn’t tell if it was from the sudden coldness, his arousal, or humiliation… probably all three. At the chorus of impressed noises and praise, Changkyun arched his back, trying to put more on display for his audience.

“You’re such a good boy~” Minhyuk called out, voice dripping with adoration as he watched Changkyun’s body move in the sluttiest of ways, all for the appeasement of his hyungs. It was gorgeous and totally satisfying to watch, at least for Minhyuk. For Kihyun, however, just watching Changkyun slut it up was nothing close to good enough, and he stood up, getting up onto the bed with Minhyuk and Changkyun. Placing gentle, teasing kisses along Changkyun’s shoulders, Kihyun settled into his spot, groaning against the younger boy’s skin, and finding it hard not to throw him onto the bed and fuck him stupid. Glancing around the room, Changkyun realizes he’s trembling slightly, noting the predatory gazes all focused on him, feeling so aroused and excited- he was worried he might be losing his mind.

“What do you want me to do now, hyungs~” Changkyun whimpers out, making eye-contact with everyone in the room one by one. Hoseok gave him a cute, enamored look- clearly finding the request utterly adorable, while Hyungwon, who sat next to him on the other bed, smiled loosely, his eyes dark and mysterious. At the end of that bed were Hyunwoo and Jooheon- Hyunwoo’s eyes curious and pure, while Jooheon looked like he was slowly descending into ‘hot mess’ category, his lips parted in what could only be described as complete arousal. Jooheon loved being called hyung, he loved having that tiny bit of power over Changkyun. In response to Changkyun’s question, Minhyuk and Kihyun give each other a knowing smirk, both turning towards Changkyun with devilish expressions.

“Touch yourself and show your hyungs just how much you want to please us~” Minhyuk demands, voice tickling the side of Changkyun’s sensitive neck. On Changkyun’s other side, Kihyun bites up his shoulder, punctuating Minhyuk’s statement. Arching his neck back, Changkyun slips out a needy whine, nodding eagerly. His hand trails down to his cock, exactly as he was told to, and he begins stroking himself. God, masturbating in a situation like this, with all of his bandmates watching him, completely exposed, felt so wrong, so depraved. He gripped his cock tighter, rubbing from the base to tip in one long, sensual stroke, legs splaying open and heart thumping loud in his ears.

“You’re so beautiful,” Hyunwoo said from the other bed, his voice low and honest. Changkyun’s eyes darted over to him, hand still on his cock, and he whimpered, Hyunwoo’s purity making him feel infinitely dirtier. He continued to fuck himself, hand pumping up and down, giving his hyungs a show. From his position on the bed across from Changkyun, Hyungwon sighed deeply, licking his lower lip slowly as he began standing up, unable to hold himself back any longer as he grabbed Changkyun by the shoulder and pushed him down onto the bed. His maknae was utterly irresistible. Gasping at the sudden change in position, Changkyun stared wide-eyed up at Hyungwon, the boy giving him an unreadable look.

“How much do you love your hyung, Kyun?” Hyungwon asks, his voice deep and sexy as he stared down at Changkyun.

“I would do anything for you~” Changkyun called out, his tone innocent, betraying how he was clearly turned on and nude. Hyungwon smiled, something twinkling in his eyes that made Changkyun feel like he was about to be eaten up. 

“Then suck my dick,” Hyungwon demanded, plump lips curling up in a small smirk. Beside him, Minhyuk and Kihyun both cried out in protest, arguing that they deserved first dibs, but Hyungwon ignored them completely- he was pretty good at doing that. Changkyun swallowed, breathing picking up as he nodded, looking up at Hyungwon with eager, bright eyes. Hyungwon smirked even more, and the groaning protests from Minhyuk and Kihyun suddenly fill his ears again.

Getting up, Hyungwon moves to sit down on the edge of the bed, leaning back onto his hands and giving Changkyun an expectant look. Getting the idea, Changkyun leans his body over, and starts unzipping Hyungwon’s pants. The room goes quiet as Changkyun exposes Hyungwon’s, very hard, cock, delicate fingers wrapping around the base as he bit his lip. Thinking about something so big going down his throat made Changkyun’s mouth water, and he licked his lips, leaning down to get his mouth closer to his target. After flicking his tongue against the feverish flesh a few times, Changkyun began seriously getting to work, mouth wrapping around Hyungwon’s dick and sucking, making Hyungwon groan. Grabbing the back of Changkyun’s head, Hyungwon pushed him down, urging the boy to go deeper. Taking the hint, Changkyun relaxed his jaw, going further down the older boy’s erection, tongue pressing against the underside. Making it about halfway, Changkyun goes back up, and then down again, sucking in his cheeks. 

“Changkyunnie, tilt your head more, I can’t see~” Minhyuk whined, fingers curling against Changkyun’s back. Moaning with Hyungwon’s cock still in his mouth, Changkyun’s eyebrows scrunched together in embarrassment, tilting his head to the side to give Minhyuk a better view. “Such a good boy,” Minhyuk lowly grumbled, voice barely over a whisper. Changkyun trembled, back arching and ass sticking up in the air, feeding off the praise. Noticing this, Minhyuk grabbed the boy’s thick booty, groping it distractedly as he watched him suck dick, wishing he could just fuck him, right here and now.

Picking his pace up, Changkyun groaned lavishly, reveling in the feeling of Hyungwon filling up his mouth and throat. He wanted him deeper, he wanted Hyungwon to violate him. As if he could sense Changkyun’s desperation, Hyungwon pushed the younger boy’s head down, groaning as he feels himself completely sheathed in Changkyun’s wet, hot throat. Sighing blissfully, Hyungwon’s lips parted, and he could already feel himself getting close, Changkyun’s skillful mouth bringing him to orgasm a little sooner than usual.

“Faster,” Hyungwon commanded, and Changkyun eagerly obeyed, taking a deep breath before quickly sucking, putting his mouth to good use. Rolling his head back, Hyungwon let out a broken, deep moan, his eyebrows scrunching together as he slowly rolled his hips up, savoring the heavenly feeling.

“Are you gonna cum?” Kihyun asked, voice sounding oddly strained. Hyungwon nodded, looking over at the boy and feeling his breath hitch at the intensity he was met with. Kihyun’s eyes were practically overflowing with lust, gazing at Hyungwon with a mixture of jealously and something Hyungwon could only describe as hunger, as if Kihyun couldn’t decide between making the boy cum himself, or shoving him off the bed. It was startling, and Hyungwon’s lips parted in shock, unknowingly tempting Kihyun more, causing the older to lean over and roughly kiss him. Hyungwon groaned into the kiss, one hand tugging Kihyun’s shirt, pushing him closer, while his other hand was still tangled in Changkyun’s hair as the younger choked on his dick.

“Yummy,” Minhyuk unnecessarily commented, watching the delicious scene play out merely inches in front of him. Hearing the comment and choking a little in surprise, Changkyun’s eyes watered, slurping Hyungwon’s dick as a line of saliva dripped uncontrollably down his chin. Tensing his fingers, Hyungwon moaned, voice muffled against Kihyun’s lips, feeling ridiculously close to cumming. At the unexpected sensation of Kihyun’s teeth digging into his plump lower lip, Hyungwon came, hand shoving Changkyun roughly onto his cock and pumping his cum down his maknae’s throat. After cumming for several more seconds, Hyungwon was officially spent, and he pulled back Changkyun’s head, lazily watching the way his cum dripped down Changkyun’s chin. Giving the boy a thankful smile, Hyungwon stood up, walking back over to the other bed and flopping onto it face-down. Watching him, Hoseok suddenly went to Hyungwon’s side and flipped him over, making sure he was okay. Even though Hyungwon was done having his way with Changkyun, the younger boy was still desperately turned on and it was clearly evident to both Minhyuk and Kihyun, who were also in a similar predicament. 

“Changkyunnie~ could you help us out too?” Minhyuk called out, voice ringing with a sweetness that betrayed the lecherous smirk on his face. Changkyun nodded and scooted closer to the two boys, eyes glancing between them.

“What do you want me to do?” he asked, and the two boys smiled devilishly at each other, giving Changkyun a look.

“Get in the middle of the bed on all fours,” Kihyun says for the both of them, making his way to the head of the bed. Changkyun did as he was told, realizing what Kihyun was getting at as his elbows rested on either side of Kihyun’s hips, mouth only inches away from his crotch. Behind him, Minhyuk grabbed his ass, spreading his cheeks and jiggling the flesh for his own personal enjoyment. Changkyun’s cheeks heated up, heart pounding loudly in his ears as he realized just what kind of position he was currently in, and getting excited.

“Could you take care of this~?” Kihyun asked, unzipping his pants and slipping them down, freeing his erection. Changkyun looked up into Kihyun’s eyes and smiled, placing a gentle kiss to the tip of his dick.

“Of course, hyung~” Changkyun replied, eyes full of love, and Kihyun felt his breath hitch, heart swelling at Changkyun’s undeniable cuteness. Tongue darting out to taste the pre-cum beading on Kihyun’s cock, Changkyun began lapping the tip, actions cute and gentle. On his other end, Minhyuk was coating his fingers with spit, bringing them down to Changkyun’s ass when they were sufficiently wet. He rubbed them against the entrance first, and then began lightly pressing his middle finger inside, easing the digit in slowly, making sure not to hurt Changkyun. At the intrusive feeling, Changkyun moaned on Kihyun’s cock, his actions suddenly speeding up. Pouting a bit to himself, Minhyuk realized that he would need something better than spit if he wanted to put more than a fingertip inside Changkyun.

“Jooheonyyyy~” Minhyuk called out, summoning the rapper from his trance. Sitting up straighter, Jooheon looked over at Minhyuk, wondering what he wanted, getting weirdly hopeful. “Could you get me the lube?” Minhyuk asked, and Jooheon nodded, grabbing the lube from his suitcase and bringing it over to his hyung, cheeks flaring up at the close proximity.

“H-here,” Jooheon stuttered out, looking at Minhyuk with an obvious tent in his trousers. Minhyuk, noticing the odd behavior, smirks, giving the boy a playful look as he grabbed the lube with his free hand.  

“Thanks~ and Jooheony,” Minhyuk starts, pressing his finger deeper into Changkyun’s ass. “I’ll do you next~” he finishes, squinting his eyes and smirking sexily in Jooheon’s direction. Flushing hotly, Jooheon whines at his hyung, turning and walking back to the other bed, secretly pleased with the outcome. Removing his finger from Changkyun’s bum, Minhyuk squirts a generous amount of lube, quickly re-inserting his finger to the base, making Changkyun groan in pleasure. After a few pumps, Minhyuk added another finger, then another, until he was content with how stretched Changkyun was getting. Shifting around, Minhyuk undid his pants, sliding them off completely, along with his underwear. Getting back up, he positions his cock at Changkyun’s ass, rubbing the tip against the wet, pink hole. 

“Are you ready?” Minhyuk asked Changkyun, voice buttery. Changkyun nods, removing his mouth from Kihyun’s dick to reply.

“Yes!” he replies, voice needy as he arches his back, sticking his butt in the air. Minhyuk smiles at the typical behavior, hand reaching down to stroke Changkyun’s ass softly.

“Tell me how much you want my dick~” Minhyuk says, hands groping Changkyun’s ass with more force, massaging the plump flesh with vigor. Changkyun whines, voice trembling, as he bites his lip.

“Tell him,” Kihyun pushes, and Changkyun feels his face heat up, feeling embarrassed now that even Kihyun is telling him to beg for cock. He collects himself, taking a small breath before answering. 

“Hyung~ please fuck me, please give me your dick~” Changkyun begs, voice low and desperate.

“Where do you want my dick?” Minhyuk prompts, pressing his cock harder against Changkyun’s entrance, the tip going inside ever so slightly, making Changkyun brokenly moan.

“In my ass,” Changkyun softly answers, and is soon groaning in pleasure, Minhyuk’s cock pushing inside him slowly. He notices his vision tunnel, and he can’t seem to think straight, all of his attention focused on how _big_ Minhyuk’s cock feels inside him.

“Good boy~” Minhyuk groans out, voice raspy and strained.

“Hey, get back here,” Kihyun says, breaking Changkyun’s dick-induced trance, reminding him of how he was supposed to be sucking the vocalist off right now. He apologizes, getting his mouth back on Kihyun’s cock and rubbing his tongue in circles along the shaft. Moaning happily, Kihyun placed his hand on the back of Changkyun’s neck encouraging him gently… for now. 

At the other end of the bed, Minhyuk cursed blissfully, finally all the way inside Changkyun, his hands gripping Changkyun’s ass tightly. Giving the boy a few seconds, Minhyuk then began thrusting, starting slow and gentle and then picking up his pace, his cock sliding in and out with wet, sloppy noises. Kihyun, meanwhile, let out a high, satisfied moan, hips popping up to start fucking Changkyun’s face.

Changkyun felt completely overstimulated, body trembling with the way his hyungs were controlling him and using him like a fuck toy. Despite the rough treatment, Changkyun could feel how much they loved him and he spread his legs, working harder to let them know just how much he loved them too.

“God, your _ass_ ,” Minhyuk groaned out, thrusts becoming more desperate. He was starting to get close, and he could tell Kihyun and Changkyun were starting to get there too. The whole situation was just so hot, so depraved. It was hard trying to hold back after getting so far. 

Kihyun’s hips starting grinding into Changkyun’s mouth with more force, his sweet, high-pitched moans increasing in frequency. After a particularly good thrust, Kihyun pulls Changkyun’s head back, free hand moving down to finish himself all over Changkyun’s face, squirting bands of white, hot cum all over his adorable maknae. Grinning proudly at his work, Kihyun praises the boy for how good he was, and thanked him, rearranging himself to return the favor. His hand wrapping around Changkyun’s dripping, painfully hard cock, Kihyun started vigorously pumping his fist, jerking off the boy with the kind of force Changkyun needed right now.

“I’m cumming-“ Minhyuk moaned out, quickly pulling out of Changkyun’s ass as he came all over the boy, a long string of raspy, strained moans pouring out of his mouth. Changkyun’s lips parted, his vision going white at the feeling of Kihyun’s soft, delicate hand, and he also came, filling Kihyun’s fist with cum. Breath coming out in short puffs, Changkyun collapsed onto the bed, not even caring if his dick was still sticky with cum, too exhausted from pleasing his hyungs to truly give a shit.

Collecting himself, Minhyuk stood up from the bed, stretching his legs and groaning pleasantly. Kihyun followed his lead, getting up and walking along the edge of the bed, looking over at the other bed and smiling to himself. Hyungwon and Hoseok were both sleeping, totally tucked into the bed and cuddling together. However, at the other end of the bed were Hyunwoo and Jooheon, who both were looking a little expectant, and still obviously aroused. Minhyuk and Kihyun gave each other a look, gauging the other’s expression and then smirking when they realized they were both thinking same thing.

“Wanna go for round two in Hyunwoo-hyung’s room?” Kihyun asked, and was met with eager nods, the four of them all leaving to continue the fun in another room.

 Sighing deeply, Changkyun smiled to himself, feeling exhausted and fucked out, but completely satisfied. He rolls over onto his side and grabs the blanket from under him, groaning at the strain of moving, and gets cozy in the large bed. Even though his hyungs liked to embarrass him, Changkyun knew how much they loved him, and how much he loved them in return. Drifting off into sleep, Changkyun had a feeling he was going to have a lot more nights like tonight, and he couldn’t wait to have them. <3


End file.
